Un amor que quedo en el olvido
by Clau.1006
Summary: tras un malentendido Bella toma drasticas medidas y Edward no llego para evitarlo. Todos humanos, Enteren y leanlo
1. Chapter 1

bueno lo mismo de todos

los personajes de esta desta historia no me pertenecen son de mi maestra Stephenie Meyer.

no gano ni un misero peso con esto solo lo hago por diversion.

quizas nadi lee esto , pero espero que disfruten mi fanfic, atte Yo

Capitulo 1 : El error que no debiste haber cometido.

Vete-le dijo a la joven que estaba frente a él –vete y no vuelvas gritó, y ella sintió que las lágrimas la traicionaban- ¿no ves que molesta? estorbas en mi vida, ya deja de seguirme a todas partes-dijo con toda la molestia que sentía-simplemente déjame en paz.-dicho esto dio media vuelta y se largo.

Se sentía desecha, ella le quería tanto, le amaba con todo su ser pero él no correspondía a sus sentimientos .Ella solo quería que la notara, que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y por eso había estado cerca de él a lo largo del mes.

Desde que supo que se iría del país por un tiempo indeterminado le había acompañado a todas partes, silenciosa, desapercibida, ahí a su lado sin causar molestia, pero el joven había desmoronado toda su felicidad, una felicidad fantasma que tanto le había costado imaginar, él la había desecho en menos de un minuto. No quería que la odiase, pero no salió como quería, simplemente no fue como ella lo esperaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí llorando desconsoladamente en la mitad de la vereda en un día nublado y el cielo amenazando con llover, esperando que eso solo fuese una broma, queriendo que solo fuese un sueño, teniendo fe en que el volvería con ella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde él se había ido y tenía que aceptar que su amor no era mutuo, que ahora la detestaba y ella tendría que seguir con su vida.

Se levanto y con la última gota de energía que le quedaba caminó a su casa arrastrando los pies, pensando en que podría hacer para calmarse un poco. Llegó a su departamento y fue directo a darse un baño, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

-te amo-pronuncio antes de quedarse dormida-te sigo amando…-susurró cada vez más suave-…Edward.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No había querido ser tan cortante con ella, pero no se esperaba que esa joven tan inocente fuera tan cínica.

Ella le había seguido hace ya un mes y realmente parecía que estaba enamorada de él, y no le había molestado la verdad es que había disfrutado mucho su compañía durante ese lapso de tiempo.

No recordaba muy bien como había empezado todo pero ya se estaba acostumbrando que ella estuviera a su lado todo el día.

Habían ido a muchas partes, lo acompañaba a sus clases de piano y se quedaba fuera de la sala de practicas hasta que el acabara .En algunas ocasiones la había invitado a almorzar en algún lugar, siempre agradecido de no estar solo.

Pero todo se había acabado cuando una tarde fue a las clases de piano y al salir ella no estaba fuera como de costumbre, no es que la echara de menos porque él no podía controlar su vida, pero se había preocupado un poco de no verla. Ella no apareció en todo el día, trató de llamarla pero no tenía su número en el celular y si lo tuviera no tendría por que estar controlando cada movimiento de la joven.

Mientra caminaba a su casa pasó por una pequeña plaza donde se veían muchos niños jugando, mientras observaba el lugar vio una figura conocida entre todas esas madre que acompañaban a sus hijos. Si era ella se detuvo y la miro por un rato, salió del trance cuando vio a un niño correr hacia ella mientras gritaba muy alegremente, lo tomo en sus brazos y escucho algo parecido a un "mami" después se acerco un joven de mas o menos diecinueve o veinte años sonriéndole al niño y a ella.

Estaba claro el era el padre ella la madre y el pequeño su adorado y tierno hijo, no supo por qué pero algo dentro se sintió vacío, roto, herido.

Si mal no lo recordaba, cuando ella se le había acercado le había mencionado algo relacionado con un viaje y que quería estar cerca de él los últimos días por que le quería mucho, fue sorpresivo y se quedó pasmado, ella se había detenido a pensar en su pequeña declaración de amor que al parecer no estaba planeada por que enseguida se sonrojo en una amplia gama de rojos. Recordaba que mas de una vez se le había salido un "te amo" medio camuflado, pero él se había sentido extrañamente feliz.

No sabía como había sido tan tonto, nunca debió haber creído que una chica que solo conocía de hace un mes pudiese estar diciendo la verdad acerca de eso, todo era mentira y él creyó ciegamente en que la vida le había puesto una oportunidad delante, pero ya todo estaba claro ella tenía un hijo, tenía alguien a quien amar y el se iría a Europa en una semana más, todos felices, todos contentos, solo esperaba que ella no tratara de disculparse o siguiera yendo con el a todas partes.

Sintió que sonaba el teléfono y fue a contestar.

-¿alo?-dio tratando de sonar bien-¿Quién habla?_-alo Edward, soy yo Jasper-_

-ah si hola como estas_-bien bien, ¿y tu? -_

-no creo que muy bien_-¿porque hombre que te pasa?-_

-es la chica con la que estado últimamente-¿_Bella?¿ Que pasó con ella?-_

-¿desde cuando sabes como se llama?-_ pero si esa chica es la mejor amiga de Alice-_

-¿enserio? ¿Desde cuando? _-Desde siempre, enchúfate con el mundo un rato que sea Edward-_

-Si, si claro-_ pero dime ¿que paso?-_

-Nada, es que supe que tiene un lindo hijo y un súper novio-_¿Un lindo hijo y un súper novio?-_

-Si nada más y nada menos-_No te estarás refiriendo a un chico alto de piel rojiza y un niño de mas o menos 3 o cuatro años con el pelo castaño claro ¿cierto?-_

-Si eso mismo ¿Por qué? ¡lo sabías! ¿¡Qué te pasa Jasper por que no me dijiste!?-_calma, pero ¿como puedes pensar que es su novio y su hijo?_

-¿Que mas podría ser?-_Idiota ese chico es su hermano y el pequeño es su sobrino-_

-¿Qué?-_Eso mismo que te estoy diciendo, su hermano y su sobrino-_

-OH mierda creo que metí un poco las patas-_Sea lo que sea que hayas echo será mejor que te disculpes-_

Si, lo se-_Bueno Edward será mejor que te deje tranquilo, espero que soluciones tu problema-_

-Si gracias nos vemos luego, mándales saludos a los chicos de mi parte-_Ya ok nos vemos algún día-_

Corto y pensó en llamar a Bella pero vio la hora ya era medianoche quizás estaba durmiendo, ya esperaría a mañana y se disculparía. Ojala que lo aceptara le había reprochado mucho y de verdad no se lo merecía .

Tan solo esperaba que lo entendiera, solo esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada, solo quería que llegara mañana

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

chachachachannnnn que pasara en el prox capitulo...

solo esperen y lo leerán


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo el mundo^^

primero dar racias a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo y unas mas grandes a todas aquellas que dejaron un review

bueno ustedes ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y que solo hago esto por diversión

espero que disfruten del nuevo cap

atte Yo ^^

Capitulo 2: Demasiado tarde

Esa noche soñó con él, pero no fue como siempre, antes la protegía de los malos, la salvaba de la oscuridad, siempre cuidándola. Pero anoche no fue así, ahora él no la protegía, simplemente dejaba que la oscuridad la consumiera, ya no la salvaba, es mas la entregaba a los malos, y ella no reía ella lloraba, lloraba por haberle perdido.

Al despertar se sentía cansada con el corazón roto y herido, en la tarde de ayer había querido aceptar la realidad, pero le costaba, no quería creer que él la odiaba y que la había dicho todas esas palabras.

Vio el reloj que ya marcaba las tres de la tarde

-¡Oh por dios que tarde!-exclamo

Como pudo se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo vio que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto de anoche, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha para tratar de relajarse un poco.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, se acordó que ayer le había prometido a Alice que la acompañaría a ir de compras. De verdad que quería quedarse en su casa pero si cancelaba lo de Alice tendría que aguantar todos sus reclamos y al final tendría que contarle todo lo de ayer, pero solo el echo de recordarlo le atormentaba la cabeza.

Se vistió, comió y se puso a ver la tele mientras esperaba que una muy emocionada Alice llegara para raptarla e irse de compras.

Escucho sonar el timbre y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Pero no encontró lo que ella esperaba, Alice no tenía una gran sonrisa por haberla convencido de ir al mall, al contrario estaba seria mas bien enojada, y la miraba con una expresión de "¿y por que no me llamaste?". Se quedo helada, Alice ya sabía lo de Edward y ella no se lo había dicho ayer apenas había ocurrido, y eso para Alice era lo peor que podían hacerle.

-Jasper me dijo-hablo Alice-ahora dime detalladamente que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano-dijo mientras entraban en el apartamento.

-na-na-nada –solo esas palabras le habían echo recordar aún mas- so-solo nos pe-peleamos-dijo casi llorando

-¡como que nada!, mírate esos ojos bella pareciese que hubieses estado llorando por días-exclamo, y bella cayo en la cuenta de que no había echo nada para bajar la hinchazón, grave error.-ahora Isabela Swan, dime todo lo que te hizo ese idiota.-

-yo-yo estaba con él ayer po-por la noche caminando por al-alguna calle , me preguntó si es que le que-quería decir alguna cosa y yo solo atine a decirle un suave te-te amo y se enojó-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-No se por que , ya ya le había dicho antes eso, pero exploto en furia y me dijo que me detestaba y-y que y-ya no me so-so-soportaba-Trataba de decir mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-A-Alice yo solo quiero olvidarlo, solo pido olvidarme de él, olvidar el hecho de haberlo conocido, yo solo no quiero su-sufrir.-y dicho esto se largo a llorar

-¿estas segura de querer olvidarlo?-pregunto Alice

-es-es lo único que quiero-susurro Bella

-Ok chica, yo te voy a ayudar, pero solo va a funcionar si de verdad quieres-

-por-por favor-y se fue como saco de papas contra el suelo

-¡bella!-exclamo Alice, la iba a levantar pero tendía que hacer muchas cosas si ella de verdad quería olvidarlo.

Arrastro a Bella un poco a su pieza y llamó a al única persona que podía ser perfecta en estos casos

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había tratado de comunicarse con Alice para que le diese el teléfono de bella pero tenía el celular apagado, llamó a Jasper pero no estaba con él, y cuando por fin pudo dar con ella al llamar a la casa de sus padres le había chillado y dicho que era un completo inútil y que le odiaba con toda su alma.

Ya eran la una y media y todavía no podía pedir unas merecidas disculpas a Bella.

Se dedicó a adelantar algunas melodías para las clases de piano de mañana, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, siguió tratando de sacarla maldita canción pero todo era en vano, hasta que no se disculpara su vida iba a quedar estancada por su cargo de conciencia.

Se preparo algo simple por que temía que algo muy elaborado se echara a perder por su falta de concentración.

Comió y luego se dedicó a ver televisión, no estaban dando nada entretenido, unos cuantos dibujos animados, en algunos canales habían noticias y como siempre la cursi e idiota comedia de las tres.

Prendió la radio y trato de relajarse un poco. Ese día había sido muy aburrido y solitario.

Había ido a las clases de piano por la mañana se pasó por el supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la semana pero todo solo, de verdad necesitaba la compañía de la joven, ya se había acostumbrado pero todo se había ido por la borda.

Mientras meditaba escucho que su teléfono sonaba con la melodía de Alice, corrió a contestarlo por que con el humor de Alice si no contestaba de inmediato seguro que le cortaba.

-¿alo?, Alice-_si grandísimo idiota soy yo-_

-Alice que pasa ¿por qué me tratas así?-_"¿por qué me tratas así"-_dijo imitando la voz de Edward

-ya para con tu jueguito, necesito el teléfono de Bella-_no te lo voy a dar_ -

-no seas niña chica por dios dame el teléfono de bella-_¿para qué?¿ Para que la sigas dañando?-_

-Necesito disculparme con ella, es importante-_pues que tus disculpas no le valen, ya es demasiado tarde Edward_ –

-¿de que estas hablando Alice?-_Ella te va a olvidar ed, acepta que te equivocaste-_

-Alice dime que esta pasando-_corre Edward si de verdad la quieres corre-_

-pero ¿Dónde estas?-_estamos en mi casa, solo corre-_

Colgó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Alice, no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando solo sabía que tenía que correr.

Al llegar a edificio pidió el ascensor pero se demoraba mucho y subió corriendo por las escaleras, lo único que no planeo es que su hermanita vivía en el piso 10 por lo que se iba a cansar un poquito.

Llego al piso corrió al departamento de Alice y toco el timbre como loco, Alice le abrió la puerta con una cara muy poco amigable y con una voz de ultratumba le dijo

-lo siento Edward, ya es demasiado tarde- y con esas palabras lo dejó entrar.

Camino por el pasillo de entrada hasta la pieza de Alice, ahí estaba Bella acostada en una cama, a su lado estaba un hombre y una chica de mas o menos 20 años. El hombre aplaudió y ella despertó, mirando a todos lados desorientada.

-Hola Alice-le dijo a su hermana-Hola Emmett, hola Rose-le dijo a los desconocidos con voz alegre.

Estaba esperando que la chica lo saludara a él también pero cuando se encontraron sus miradas, en la de ella había una cierta pizca de confusión. Se quedo un tiempo examinándolo y después habló

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo, y Edward sintió que algo dentro de él se iba trizando poco a poco hasta que al final se rompió

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

chachachachannnn... que paso con bella??

¿que hara edward?

¿que hacen emmett y rosalie?

todo eso y mucho mas en el prox capitulo^^

_cualquier cosa: animos, criticas, apoyo moral. solo dejar review_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todo el mundo 

Lamento no haber actualizad en tanto tiempo pero es que hice pedazos del cap en un cuaderno y no se en cual era y la cosa es que se los llevo el viento

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, no gano un centavo con esto y no me hago responsable de alguna similitud con la vida privada de alguien.

Espero que disfruten del capitulo

atte.: yo^^

Capitulo 3: la única solución

Había sido idea de Alice, y ella no se iba a negar. Lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse en olvidarlo, no era simple, no era fácil, no era para nada sencillo pero tenía que hacerlo. El la había dañado sin razón y ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente, había llorado lo suficiente, y hoy era el día, el día que definitivamente se iba a olvidar de Edward Cullen.

-¿lista bella?, los chicos están esperando- habló Alice desde el living

-si, si, ahora salgo-no estaba muy segura pero ya tenía una decisión tomada

-Solo esperen un minuto-se escucho que Alice le decía a alguien.

Salió se su habitación con la ropa "especial" que le habían entregado y con toda la concentración que podía en ese momento.

En el living aparte de Alice estaban otras 2 personas la "Barbie" como le había puesto a Rosalie y un reverendo idiota llamado Emmett. Por lo menos esos eran los nombres que le había dicho su amiga.

Rosalie era capaz de bajarle la autoestima a cualquier chica que no fuera rubia alta y buen cuerpo, tenía un carácter fuerte no la conocía mucho pero quizá no iban llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

Emmett era un caso aparte, la verdad es que le daba miedo que el la ayudara pero debía confiar en el , después de todo era amigo de Alice , no debía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

-bueno Bella-dijo Rosalie-siéntate en el sillón y relájate

Fue a sentarse pero al llegar algo le decía que no hacía lo correcto, pero simplemente no lo tomo en cuenta y se sentó.

-¿y ahora que?-pregunto a la súper "Barbie", quizás era un poquito antipática con la rubia pero era divertido

-ahora a esperar que Emmett vuelva-con tantas cosas en la cabeza no se había dado cuenta el chico no estaba en la habitación

Pasaron como diez minutos ante que Emmett llegara, durante ese tiempo reflexiono acerca de lo que había a hacer, tratando de que el miedo no la venciera.

No podía evitar sentir que hacía mal, que talvez tenía que averiguar lo que Edward había reaccionado tan bruscamente ese día.

Llego Emmett y se decidió por no gastar mas tiempo tratando de inventar excusas para entender o perdonar a ese idiota.

-mira mis ojos Bella- hablo profundamente el chico- míralos fijamente y solo piensa en Edward-.

Le hizo caso y mirando sus ojos comenzó a recordar al ojiverde, recordó la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que le dirigió una palabra, la vez que supo que el se iría del país, las ansias de estar con el y que el se fijara por un segundo que ella existía en el mundo, todo el amor que había sentido, combinado con el dolor y el sentimiento de desdicha en ese día…

-olvida Bella, olvídalo todo acerca de él, solo olvida, el dolor pasó ahora viene la fiesta Bella, ahora olvida…- su voz cada vez era mas débil a los oídos de bella, cada vez mas débil…

-yo quiero desapareciendo, la imagen de Edward era cada vez mas borrosa, todo lo demás seguía en su lugar, los mismos momentos, el mismo escenario, pero sin el.

Sintió que algo le golpeaba en la nuca, en ese momento cualquier rastro que quedaba de Edward desapareció, y cayo al suelo.

1 hora después…

-¿lo habrá olvidado de verdad?-se escucho que pronunciaba una mujer.

-era solo un perro, no debe ser muy difícil si de verdad quería olvidarlo-esta vez era un hombre.

-¿un perro?-pregunto la chica

-pues yo creo, es lo mas común digo yo-.

-si, lo más probable-.

-lo siento Edward ya es demasiado tarde- se escucho que alguien hablaba desde fuera de la habitación.

Se abrió la puerta y entro un chica de cabello corto con un joven de ojos verdes. Escucho un aplauso y se despertó confusa, tratando de descubrir donde estaba y con quienes estaba.

-Hola Alice-le dijo a su amiga-Hola Emmett, Hola rose- dijo con voz alegre.

Finalmente miro al chico que acompañaba a su mejor amiga pero no podía reconocerlo. Buscaba entre sus recuerdo alguna pista de quien rayos era ese chico pero no encontró nada, después de unos segundos se rindió. El chico la miro directamente a los ojos mientras decía

-¿quien eres tu?- observando esos ojos verde esmeralda sintió una sensación parecida a que le estuvieran estrujando el pecho, vio una seria de imágenes en su cabeza en las que tendría que haber estado acompañada, pero estaba solo. No pudo seguir descifrando cosas en esos ojos antes de quedar tirada nuevamente en la cama, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de ver todo negro fue un suave "_Bella_"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Bella!-grito su hermana claramente asustada-Oh por dios Bella despierta-decía mientras golpeaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica en la cama.

No sabía que hacer, quizás todo era una broma pero al mirar en los ojos de bella había visto confusión, una mente en busca de una respuesta, en verdad no lo conocía. No sabía que era lo que había echo para eliminarlo de sus recuerdos pero habían arruinado todo lo que quería hacer.

¿Por qué todo tenía que arruinarse en el mejor momento? Se había dado cuenta que la amaba y saz que le borran la memoria.

-A-Alice ¿Qué le hicieron?-miro fijamente a su "querida" hermanita-Dime que rayos le hiciste a bella.

-Em… yo solo quería ayudarla-dijo mientras desviaba rápidamente la mirada-Ella me dijo que quería olvidarte, yo solo llame a unos conocidos-dijo mientras miraba a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Ustedes… ¡que le hicieron!-sentía impotencia, odio, furia.

-¿tu eres Edward?-preguntó Emmett-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras el perro muerto que ella quería olvidar.

-¿Qué?-grito Edward con furia- ¿le borras la memoria la gente y no tienes idea de que mierda quiere olvidar?

-¡eh chiquitito para!-Exclamo Rosalie- el no borra memorias-.

-Claro que no borro memorias-Dijo emmett-yo solo elimino lo que ellos quieren como que hacen una selección de lo que odian y yo lo elimino. Cool ¿no crees?-y se largo a reír-So-solo que tienen que ser dos sesiones de terapia para olvidar totalmente a la cosa o lo que sea así que todavía queda tiempo de que ella pueda recordarte-.

-De verdad-Ese era su rayito de esperanza, solo es frase había echo que su día no fuera tanto una porquería-¿Cómo?

-Em-emmett…-Rosalie dijo algunas palabras en el oído del chico-¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, lo siento pequeñín, pero después del raro colapso mental su memoria ya no podrá volver, lo sintió mucho pero ya saliste de su disco duro- Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Antes que pudiera dar tres pasos fuera del lugar sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro.

-¡Tu!- dijo Edward desde la ultratumba-tu puto desgraciado, que es lo divertido de decirme eso, tu le hiciste esto así que ahora ¡arréglalo!-.

-Edward tranquilo-le grito su hermana-el no tiene la culpa-trataba de calmarlo- esto fue netamente decisión de bella no culpes a mis amigos, de partida fue tu culpa-se calmo para seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decirle Alice-tu le gritaste sin consideración de sus sentimientos, fue tu culpa que ella haya querido hacer esto, mejor tómalo como una oportunidad.

-¿Como una oportunidad?, como se supone que voy a tomarlo como una oportunidad-

-esta bien te voy a explicar, que es lo que mas odiaba bella ayer-espero un tiempo- tu , hasta ayer tu fuiste la causa de cada llanto y cada risa que daba bella en su vida, tu siempre fuiste al causa de todo. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer que te ame de nuevo-escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su hermana decía, quizás no estaba del todo loca.-solo tienes que ser un caballero y no volver a ser el idiota que fuiste antes-.

-Pero si ella ya no me ama-

-Ya sabía yo que eras bruto pero nunca tanto, pues claro que no te ama por que no te recuerda, pero tú la amas ¿cierto?- Edward asintió-Pues con eso me vale, ahora hay que inventar algo para que el plan resulte-.

Habían estado conversando de eso hasta que Bella despertó, luego se fue a su casa a pensar en lo que habían planeado, no era lo mas brillante del mundo pero no se podía pedir mas de un cerebro y casi tres cuartos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerse amigo de bella por el momento, después quizá llagaba a ser otra cosa pero por ahora esto era su prioridad, solo ser su amigo.

Ese era el primer paso…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chachachachannn

¿Que pasara después?

¿Bella querrá ser amiga de Edward? Pues yo si

¿Aparecerá Jasper de nuevo en el fic?

Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo^^

_Si te gustó deja un review_

_Si no te gusto también ^_^_


End file.
